


hurry down the chimney tonight

by qiras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: @ jesus this is my official apology, Daddy Kink, F/M, I am so sorry, PWP, also sugar daddy ben.... or at least he was but they're dating now, and she strips for him to santa baby, god i hope my mother never finds this, he's still kinda her sugar daddy though, so much porn so little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiras/pseuds/qiras
Summary: usually, ben hates christmas. but rey has a surprise for ben. a choreographed surprise. a choreographed surprise that may or may not involve the strategic removal of clothing.and you know, after that, ben might just start celebrating christmas every year. vigorously.





	hurry down the chimney tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphiresunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/gifts).



> so on christmas eve, i had [ this](https://twitter.com/lizzysbennett/status/1077317687116623872) fun idea on twitter about rey stripping to santa baby for sugar daddy ben... and chole, being a terrible, awful, no-good, very bad influence, convinced me to write it. which is why i'm posting this smut at 11:13pm on christmas. you're welcome.

Ben hates Christmas parties. He didn’t really grow up celebrating Christmas. His mom was Jewish, and his dad was agnostic, so he was raised... vaguely Jewish. Maybe he would’ve been raised more solidly Jewish if his mom had been around more--

But that’s not the point.

The point is, he doesn’t care at all for Christmas. And he cares even less for the company of other people celebrating a holiday he doesn’t, especially when their mouths have been well-lubricated by an open bar, particularly when those people are his coworkers. Fortunately, this party has been more bearable than any he’s ever attended, entirely due to the beautiful woman who has, for some reason, deigned to appear at his side.

Rey.

She’s wearing a silky black dress, he thinks it’s satin, that she’d picked out and he’d bought a few weeks ago. It’s a sweetheart neckline, sleeveless with thin straps, fitted perfectly to her body and just this side of a little short for an office party, which she wears black stockings to disguise. He can hear the whispers. He’s always heard the whispers, and he's never cared. Rey is gorgeous in every way, but she’s also nearly ten years younger than him and nowhere near his socioeconomic status-- though to be fair, not many people are. Of course they call her a gold digger.

And their relationship began... not dissimilarly to that. Rey describes it as “Tinder sugar daddy”-- though not around his parents. Really, Ben doesn’t think they’d mind. Leia and Han are much more likely to find it hilarious than be horrified by how their only child met his girlfriend, but it would embarrass Rey, so they say they met at her waitressing job. Which, of course, isn’t true. They matched on Tinder and hooked up. And honestly, it was slightly life-changing for Ben. So instead of, you know, asking her out, like a normal person, he, who had never really seen healthy affection expressed in any relationship around him, offered... Well, everyone knows what a sugar daddy is. And he offered to be that for her, as long as he was the only one who got to touch her.

Somehow along the way, they’d slipped into a real relationship. He didn’t really notice until Rey called him her boyfriend, raised her eyebrow, and asked if he had a problem with that.

He didn’t.

Then she asked when she was going to get to meet his family.

God, he loves her.

His brave, fearless girl, who has no problem facing down the vultures he calls coworkers. Most of them are awful people in general, but especially now, just looking for an excuse to tear her down. But she’s perfectly graceful and poised-- and surprisingly well-versed in subtle retaliation. He wonders if his mother’s been giving her lessons.

Ben won’t lie; it’s kind of hot to watch her do this. She’s incredible.

Suddenly (finally), no one is talking to them for a minute, and she whispers in his ear, “How soon can we leave? I have a little surprise for you back at our apartment.” The way her voice purrs over the phrase “little surprise” gives him a good clue as to the nature of this surprise. And if that wasn’t enough to make him half-hard, hearing her say “ _our_ apartment” certainly does it. He swallows hard. “I think in another five, ten, minutes, we can make our excuses.” Her fingers grasp at the fabric of his dress shirt stretched taut over his chest. “Better make it five, Daddy.”

He closes his eyes and breathes deep, willing himself not to pop a boner in the middle of a work party. _Hux_ is here.

Huh. The idea of Hux seeing his boner helps a lot with _that_ problem. Maybe he is good for something.

Ben’s hand tightens on Rey’s hip and he pulls her even closer. “Oh, baby girl, you might need to be punished for that when we get home.” “But just wait until you see how good I’ve been for you, Daddy.” Rey stares up at him innocently, but the smile that curls at the corners of her lips is anything but innocent.

He shakes his head and grins at her. “We’ll see, baby.”

Five minutes. Hopefully less. He can do that.

He does, and he breaks every fucking speed limit on the way home. Rey is practically in his lap, anyway, her hot little mouth planting kisses all over his neck, and her pretty little hands wandering all over his chest, and Ben needs her. _Now_.

Ben carries her into their apartment, bridal-style. He doesn’t want to shock any little old ladies who may happen across them _too_ badly. He doesn’t even put her down to unlock the door, carrying her straight into their bedroom where he tosses her onto the bed and follows her down, kissing her as he pulls her underneath is body.

“Wait,” she gasps. “Wait, hold on, I still have a surprise for you.”

Ben growls and kisses her again before very reluctantly pulling back. “Alright, baby, but I’ve got half a mind to fuck you right now and worry about your surprise later.”

She sits up, one hand still resting on his chest. “This surprise works best if I start out all dressed. Sorry, Daddy.”

God, he can feel himself grow impossibly harder every time she calls him that.

Rey stands and takes his hand, tugging him up off the bed. “Sit,” she tells him, pointing at a bench at the foot of their bed. His eyes darken. “Please,” she adds.

He does, and he watches her as she fiddles with her phone for a minute before she hands it to him and tells him to press play when he’s ready. He watches her for another minute, letting his eyes trace every curve of her body, watching her squirm. It makes her a little uncomfortable when he stares at her, because she thinks she’s “nothing worth staring at”-- which is precisely why he delights in doing it. She is the only thing worth staring at, and he’ll keep staring until she starts believing it. Finally, he presses play and sets the phone down.

And the unmistakable sounds of “Santa Baby”-- the original, of course, by Eartha Kitt-- emanate from the speaker along the back wall. He almost laughs, hearing that and seeing the look in Rey’s eyes. His pretty, funny, mischievous girl. Slowly and painstakingly deliberately, she starts swaying her hips to the beat. It’s cute. Then her hands reach for the straps of her dress.

Oh. So _that’s_ the surprise.

His hands tighten in his lap, but he doesn’t move. This will be fun. He likes it when Rey wants to play, and between this surprise and her use of his little nickname... he’d say Rey very much wants to play.

She slides the dress down her body, and every inch of her skin bared feels like a victory. It falls to the ground quickly once it’s all past her hips, and she steps out of it and kicks it aside. “Think of all the fun I’ve missed, think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed,” Eartha croons as Rey stalks carefully toward him. Her underwear are black, too, and lacy-- the cups of her bra are half-sheer and he can see part of her rosy nipples peeking through, and the garter belt and panties, well, neither of them leave much to the imagination. Or memory, in Ben’s case. It’s a good thing Ben hadn’t seen Rey dress for the party, because if he’d known that was what was under there, they probably wouldn’t have ever made it to the party.

Rey kicks her leg up and rests it on his shoulder. He reaches up and grasps her calf, pressing a kiss to it. “You aren’t supposed to touch,” she informs him with raised eyebrows, smiling all the same. “You’re too pretty, baby, I can’t help myself,” he murmurs, but he releases her leg. She leans forward and unclips the one stocking, rolling it down her leg. “Aw, lemme get that for you,” he smirks as it reaches her ankle. He tugs the fabric off and throws it. “Other leg now, angel.”

She switches her legs, resting it on the other shoulder this time, and repeats her actions. Again, he’s the one who finishes taking the stocking off, but this time, he doesn’t let her leg go after. This time, he yanks her closer, throwing her leg over his shoulder and burying his face in her still-clothed pussy. He presses a kiss there.

“Daddy,” she whines, “I’m not done yet.”

He shrugs her leg from his shoulder, hands on her hips to make sure she doesn’t fall over. “Of course, baby. Keep going.”

“Santa, honey, one little thing I really do need,” the speakers play as Rey drops to her knees in front of him. She noses at his cock, still the hardest it’s ever been in his goddamn life, and kisses him over his pants. Well. Turnabout is fair play, he supposes. She doesn’t stay on her knees for long, pressing her pretty little tits to his chest as she stands up. She starts swinging her hips again as she turns around. And suddenly, she bends over, and her pretty little ass is right in his face as her fingertips skim the ground and she stands up again, keeps her hips swinging as she reaches behind herself to unhook her bra.

Rey shrugs it off and tosses it and turns around to face Ben, and he can’t help the groan that leaves him. God, he loves her.

She straddles his lap, her knees resting on either side of him, and her hips roll over his thighs, just barely touching. Ben thinks of how good she feels when she's pressed bare against his thigh, seeking her own release. “I really do believe in you,” the song says-- Rey presses her core solidly to Ben’s and begins grinding-- “Let’s see if you believe in me...” Right now, Ben doesn’t believe in anything but Rey, the feel of her against him, the smile on her pretty face as she takes the pins out of her hair-- a movement Ben really appreciates; the arch of her back puts her chest even closer to his face. He appreciates it even more when her hair falls down around her shoulders, the ends of it just skimming the tops of her breasts. He loves her hair, too, especially when his fingers are buried in it or it’s wrapped around his hand.

Rey rolls her hips again, and he grabs her hips, trying desperately to control her movements. She smacks his wrist with a grin and a shake of her head, and he stops trying to shift her. He leaves his hands on her waist, though. She grinds down onto him particularly hard and he can feel her soaking through her panties. As he watches, she runs her hands over her own body, grabbing her breasts and biting her lip. The whole time, she keeps herself moving against him, and God, but it’s almost too much for _anyone_ to take. He closes his eyes and finds himself praying (maybe to the universe) that the fucking song is almost over.

Thankfully, by the time Rey begins playing with the waistband of her panties, the last pleas for Santa to hurry down the chimney are fading in the room. “Finally,” Ben groans. His hands tighten on her hips and he flips Rey around and tosses her onto the bed again, crawling over her again, and kissing her like it could save the world if he did it thoroughly enough.

“Did you like your surprise, Daddy?” Rey gasps between kisses.

“It was perfect, sweetheart.” Ben lays kisses on her neck, trailing down to her breasts. He licks a hot stripe up the skin between them and satisfaction settles in his stomach at her loud keen. “I could see you put a lot into it.”

“Mm... glad you liked it,” she manages. He grins around the nipple he’s taken into his mouth. She’s so pretty when she’s panting. He scrapes his teeth over the hard peak and she cries out.

He releases her breast with a loud wet noise and says, “It was so good, I’ve decided to ease up on your punishment.”

“What?” she asks, already looking dazed and wrecked, hair mussed, eyes glassy, tits puffy and red. She looks perfect.

Ben scoops her up and flips them over, settling with his back to their headboard and Rey laid out across his lap. “Why are you being punished, baby?”

“Is this because I teased you at the party?”

“Ah, good job.” He rubs her ass slowly. Spanking is her favorite “punishment” anyway. No matter how they chose to play it, this is a reward for both of them.

“Daddy,” she pouts. “Oh, don’t get mouthy with me, pretty girl, or I won’t ease up after all.”

“Fine,” she sighs, still sulky, but he can almost feel her dripping onto his leg even through their remaining clothes. “Is three enough?” He gives her a look and she sighs again. “Five?”

“We can do four, baby.”

“Okay.” She wiggles and props herself up, pushing her ass further into the air. He slides his thumbs into either side of her panties and pulls them down her legs.

“Pretty little girl,” he says, and his hand comes down on her ass. She whimpers and he rubs at it, soothing away the sting. He slides his hand down and cups her cunt. God, she’s soaked. “Pretty little girl, all wet for me. He spanks her again and says, “Does my girl like that?”

She nods.

Ben hums. “Such a good girl for me.” He spanks her again, rapidly, laying the next three hits on her without any break in between. “There you go, baby, you took that so well.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

His hand finds her jaw and cups it. He pushes a thumb into her mouth and she immediately starts sucking on it, showing him exactly what she’d do to his cock with her cute little mouth. He moves her again, careful not to jab her with his thumb, until he’s kneeling in front of her and she’s sitting right in front of him. “Do you think I’m wearing too many clothes?” She nods, eyes big and wide. “I think so too. Why don’t you go ahead and take them off of me, baby? Be careful to keep using your mouth, though, or I’ll have to take you over my knee again.”

Her eyes flash, and he can see her considering deliberately misbehaving. She doesn't. Maybe she’s as eager for him to be inside her as he is. She undoes his tie and he says, “Don’t throw that anywhere. We might need that later.” She rids him of his shirt, finally, and unbuttons his pants. “Good job, sweetheart. You’re so good for me.” He takes his hand out of his mouth and strokes her cheek. Then he peels off his pants and underwear in one fell swoop and pulls Rey until she’s flat on her back again.

Ben trails kisses down her stomach, fully intending to eat his perfect girl out, but she whines and says, “No...” “No?”

“Please,” she begs, “just fuck me, Daddy. I want you so bad.”

“Well, angel, you can have whatever you want.”

He nearly tears her panties from her body, but he restrains himself. She got this set for their anniversary a couple months ago and she’d be very upset if he ruined them. As soon as she is completely bared to him, he pushes two fingers inside.

“Daddy,” she whines. “Please, just fuck me. Not your fingers, I want your cock.”

He lines himself up with her entrance and she gives a happy sigh that turns into a moan as he fills her completely. He doesn’t go easy on her. Right now doesn’t seem like the right time for slow and soft and sweet. Right now, it looks like Rey needs to be _fucked_ , which is perfect, because he _needs_ to fuck her. He pounds into her, and she loves this, he knows. As if her cries weren’t enough to tell him, she’s said before that she likes to be able to trust someone to just take care of her and give her what she needs. And Ben loves that she trusts him to do that.

Rey is so worked up from everything that as soon as his thumb glances across her clit, she’s done for, crying out his name as she flutters around his cock. And it’s good that she comes fast, because Ben couldn’t imagine himself lasting much longer than she does. He’d been leaking since she took her dress off. 

Then she smiles at him and slurs, “Come inside me, Daddy,” and he’s done for.

He buries himself inside her as he comes with a low moan in her ear. “Rey...”

Ben collapses onto his side. He pulls his tie out from under him and laughs. “Maybe we’ll use that tomorrow instead.” Rey hums sleepily.

“Oh no,” he says, “you are not falling asleep on me right now. You freak out every time you forget to pee after sex. You’ll be pissed if you wake up and realize you didn’t clean up.”

Rey whines and scrunches her nose. He knows she knows he’s right, but she doesn’t like it.

“Come on, Rey, let’s get up and go, and then you can go to bed. Come on, sweetheart.”

She groans, but he picks her up and carries her to the bathroom, and she has no objections to that, snuggling into his chest. He sets her down and lets her, uh... do her thing. She washes her hands and he picks her up again and carries her back to bed. He turns down the covers and watches her snuggle beneath them.

“Mmm. Get in bed, Ben.” She throws an arm behind her haphazardly and pats the bed. “Come on. Don’t sleep as well without you.” He climbs into bed behind her and wraps an arm around her waist, pulls her to him so his head is cradled on her chest. Then he waits until Rey is fast asleep before pulling up his phone and doing some careful googling.

Well, Rey won’t want sable fur, but he’ll get some cashmere sweaters as a substitute. She might actually kill him if he buys a car or a yacht without asking her first... but a new iPhone and iPad wouldn’t hurt. And he’ll offer to buy the car and boat besides. She won’t want a platinum mine, either, but he can do platinum jewelry. Duplex and checks-- she already has all the access to his bank account she could want, and she’d want him to talk to her before buying a house... But maybe they can take a vacation to the family house in Southern California. The winter always makes her sad if they don’t break it up with something anyway. Things from Tiffany are no problem; Rey already has several of their best pieces, as she should.

And as for the ring...

What an excellent idea.

Ben puts in orders for everything he needs to, texts his mom about the California house... and then, after some hesitation, asks his dad if he’s busy Tuesday afternoon. Ben might need to go see about a ring. His dad is good at that kind of stuff.

And you know, he considers as he shuts the phone off and pulls Rey closer, he has to say, after tonight... Rey really has him seeing the magic of Christmas. Ben’s got a lot more fondness for Santa, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.
> 
> also, i'm sorry you read that. please leave me out of any confessions that must be made because of this story. i promise, god is coming for me soon enough.


End file.
